Illustrious
by mrseucliffex
Summary: Lyra is a seemingly ordinary art student, but one day a red light surrounds her at school and she wakes up in the Universe of the Four Gods. She did not read the book, so why and how? Join Lyra as she goes on a journey full of self discovery and fights just to go home, but things get complicated when she accidentally falls in love with one of the Suzaku warriors.


_Here it is - the rewrite, yay!  
><em>_I have changed a lot of things too.  
>This fic is set after OVA 2 but before OVA 3, and let's just think that Kouji is okay and the Kouji that "died" in the first OVA was just part of the illusion Taka had, okay? I love Kouji, so he has to be alive. :)))<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra:<strong>

I stared at the black and white picture before me - I was concentrating on a sketch of bird that I had only just finished sketching.

My class had finished only minutes ago, but I wanted to finish the sketch before I left, I hate leaving pictures unfinished after all, especially when I was happy with the picture. I always worried that if I stopped and finished later, the ending touches would ruin the whole thing.

Still staring at the sketch, I wiped the remains of charcoal off my fingers with a tissue. I had prepared the tissue earlier for this occasion, however it was charcoal - it wasn't coming off without some water at least.  
>I was that focused on what I was doing, I hadn't noticed my closest friend Aya had approached me from behind.<br>"The actual sketch looks good and all Ly, but honestly it's the weirdest bird I've ever seen." I flinched at the sudden noise and looked up to find the girl staring at the sketch made from charcoal. Lyra is my name, but I guess Aya got lazy and shortened to 'Ly' recently.  
>I'd known this girl since middle school and we parted ways in high school but it turns out we got into the same University and found each other there. Although we are studying different subjects right now, we still seem to see each other a lot around campus.<br>Aya was majoring in Music and she played the piano, she was good at too, I liked listening to her play.

"Yeah... I guess it is, huh?" I mumbled my reply, concentrating on the sketch again.  
>Honestly I thought it was a beautiful bird. I had the strangest dream last night about a big red bird, so I thought, why not draw it? I looked away from my sketch and looked at the room around me, mostly everyone else was gone except a couple of others who were already packing their things.<br>"Uh Ly, come on I wanna get a coffee from that new coffee shop, let's go!" She tugged on the sleeve of my jacket.  
>"Yeah, okay okay." I sighed with a smile towards her as I packed my drawing supplies into my bag.<p>

"It's a bit cooler today, don't you think Aya?" I asked her as I hugged folded my arms in hopes of more warmth. We hadn't quite made it out of the campus yet, and it was strangely quieter around here today.  
>"It is, and I don't like it." Aya replied as she placed the hood part of her jacket over her jawline length locks. Aya was pretty popular in high school, you could tell by just looking at her - she was super model pretty with nice hair that never really had a bad day. Aya has a slender build with a big chest and surely that had caught the eyes of every guy in her class.<br>I wasn't exactly body conscious, but if could my body for someone else's, it'd be Aya's.

"Oh that's right, guess what? I met the cutest guy! He plays guitar and he's totally your type." Aya was no longer miserable, in fact she was a little too excited. "You have to meet him!" She continued after a slight pause.  
>"I have a type now?" I asked, unsure she actually knew what my type was.<br>"Sure. You're type is cute." She replied with a wink, obviously joking. That was more her thing really - dating guys, many many guys and I just wasn't into it as much as she was.  
>I didn't answer her joke, instead I just smiled with her.<p>

Just as we were about to step off campus, Aya had stopped walking. When I turned to look at her, she seemed kind of off.  
>"Ah, oh no Ly, I think I left my music book in the classroom. I'll be back, stay right here!" Before I even replied to her she was off like a bullet.<p>

That was like Aya though, she never double checks things when she should.

Seconds later, all I could see was red. A light so bright surrounded me and I could not open my eyes. The heart in my chest thumped against my rib cage from fear and I screamed for help, but no one could hear me.  
>Over and over again I yelled for help, but it was pointless. Not a single soul even turned their head.<p>

What happened next I don't even remember, until I woke up that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Tasuki:<strong>

Tasuki stood out the back of his home at Mt. Reikaku, he had his most prized possession in his hands and his best friend at his side to help with his aiming.  
>It'd been almost a month since he said goodbye to his friends Miaka and Tamahome. He had been trying to move on from the events of the last time they arrived and for now, it seemed like it has been working so far.<br>"Come on Kouji, just stand over there and I'll make sure to dodge yer."  
>"Genrou ol' pall, I'm not doin' that, can't you practice with your fire fan using someone else or even better, on somethin' else?"<br>"But yer right here Kouji."  
>"No." Kouji rolled his eyes.<br>"But-"  
>"No Genrou." Kouji cut in.<br>Kouji looked around, he figured maybe Tasuki should get himself some kind of training target, but he guessed it probably had to be fire proof and that did make things a little hard.  
>"See that tree over there?" Kouji said as he pointed to a small half dead and lonely tree that was only meters away from the two of them.<br>"Aim at it, but only hit that tree." Kouji added. It was the only thing they had for the moment.  
>Tasuki only nodded his reply and Kouji took a large step back, knowing full well that sometimes his aiming can be a little off.<p>

"Rekka Shin-" Before Tasuki could say the word to release the fire within the iron fan, a bright red light surrounded Tasuki and but before Tasuki could react, something hit his back. Tasuki fell forward, he placed his hands out in front of himself on instinct - bracing himself for the fall.  
>The bright light faded and Kouji still only meters away stood in shock to what he could see lying on top of his friend Genrou.<br>"What the hell just happened?" Tasuki lifted his head to spit out the grass that had ended up in his mouth, he was concerned about that then the weight on his back.  
>"Uh Genrou... don't move yet..." Kouji didn't know what to make of it, on top of Tasuki back laid a sleeping girl.<br>"What's on my back?!" Tasuki demanded before actually turning his head slightly and looking. Tasuki's annoyed expression changed from annoyance to shock.  
>"There is a strange girl on my back. Kouji, why the heck is there strange girl on my back?!" Tasuki yelled out, his expression changed back to annoyance and he kicked his feet on the ground like a child having a tantrum. This girl wore strange clothes; some kind of black over coat, a white thinly strapped t-shit and some kind of tight pants that showed off the curves of her short legs.<br>Her dark purple colored hair is tied up halfway between the side of her head and the back of her head, and it had to be one of the weirdest hairstyles he'd seen so far. Why not just have it on the side or at the back, like most girls? but then it hit him. Miaka; she wore odd clothes like that too.

Finally, the man rolled over slightly and the small limp body rolled off of him.  
>"Kouji, I think this girl came from the same place Miaka did. Her clothes..." Tasuki was going to say how odd her clothes were but then the strange girl before him woke up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra:<strong>  
>When I came too, I heard the sound of unfamiliar male voices and I could feel dirt on my palms. Something had knocked me - that's why I woke up, but why was I asleep in the first place?<br>_Oh right,_ that red light.  
>I turned my head slightly, still dazed from sleep, and saw two large men wearing funny clothes. They were staring at me with such surprised expressions too, had I grown another head or something? They were the one's wearing funny clothes.<br>"What... what happened?" I whispered to no one in particular while rubbing my eyes.  
>"We should be asking you that." The man on my right with messy dark blue told me. He took a step forward and offered his hand to help me up.<br>I was weary at first, you know - _stranger danger _and all that but I decided to take the risk and grab his hand.  
>"Uh... thanks..." I say as I let go of the man's rather large hand and tilted my body forward in a thankful manner.<br>"Oi, where yer from?" The guy on my left asked with a stern tone.  
>"Japan." I reply evenly.<br>"Do you know what a camera is?" The orange haired man asked me, and honestly that'd have to be one of the weirdest questions I had ever been asked. Even the man next to him gave him a strange look. The guy who asked however, was quite serious. He stared at me - his gold eyes were looking straight into my black currant ones and I couldn't believe this, what a stupid question?  
>"Of coarse I know what a <em>camera <em>is. It takes your photo." Something lit up in the guy's eyes, and he stepped forward - grabbing my shoulders.  
>"Do you know someone with the name Miaka? Miaka Yuki?"<br>I didn't. Should I know her? This was all so confusing, _what is going on?  
><em>"No, no I don't. Now someone tell me what the heck is going on!" The man holding my shoulders sighed and let go - obviously disappointed that I didn't know this girl.  
>"Ah sorry, my friend here was jumping to conclusions. What's your name?" The blue haired man asked.<br>"Lyra. My name is Lyra and what is yours?" I asked in return.  
>"I'm Kouji, and this is Tasuki" Kouji nudged Tasuki's arm in gesture, "but we all call him Genrou." Kouji replied.<p>

There was a pause of silence as we tried to avoid each others gaze due to the fact that neither of us knew really what to say, and then I decided to explain my story of what happened.  
>"I was at school and then suddenly a red light appeared, and now I'm here... speaking of, where is <em>here<em>?"  
>The orange haired man, Tasuki, gave me a strange look.<br>"You're at Mount Reikakku." Kouji replied.  
>"And another thing - this is not your world. Somehow, for some reason Suzaku wants you here..." Tasuki said in a low voice, his voice was so quiet I could barely hear him, but I did hear him and what he said made my stomach curl.<br>Tasuki gazed at the sky, almost like he was mentally questioning some god from some movie.  
>"Wait what?" I asked - I was more confused than ever before.<br>This isn't my world? That's what he said... The man could be crazy, but something felt different and that realization made me almost feel sick.

"It's nothing... Kouji, let's go back."  
>I seriously doubt it's <em>nothing <em>Tasuki.  
>The boys turned and started to walk way - leaving me behind in the process.<br>"W-wait a moment, what about me?!" I yelled out in annoyance. These two were going to just _leave me here? _How rude!  
>As soon as I said it, they stopped walking. Kouji quickly glanced at me and then started to whisper something to his friend.<br>I did not hear whatever he was saying, but I did here Tasuki sigh rather loudly. "Whatever, come on Lyra, I'll work somethin' out." Tasuki grumbled.  
>They accepted me coming along, and so my mood changed drastically and I nodded with a pleasing smile and grabbed my bag. I jogged up behind the two boys and waited for them to walk ahead.<p>

"Hey this isn't some sort of prank is it? If it is, it's unforgivable." The idea of it being a prank sounded amazing right now, but something told me that it wasn't.  
>As we continued to walk, neither boys looked at me - they simply shook their heads slowly in reply.<br>Whatever was happening, sticking with these two strangers sounded a lot better of an idea than being in a strange world alone, I hated being alone on the best of days - I simply couldn't take it being alone in a world that was seemingly not my own.

I didn't have a clue as to what was happening or where I was, but these two seemed like nice enough guys right? They were going to leave me but they stopped...  
>I can trust them enough to help me, <em>right?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Okay so nothing much is happening yet, but it's now over 2000 words and I don't the chapters being too long, so I'm stopping here.<br>__Next chapter will be up in the next week or so, I'm balancing this with a few things like drawing and making amv's, plus there's day to day life things I gotta do. Sometimes I have a spur of the moment and suddenly do OTP one-shot fics so sometimes I will pause writing this to write that, but that depends on my level of inspiration._

I_ can see myself drawing scenes and things on Deviantart at some point, I'll let you know when I do._

_In chapter 2, Lyra meets the rest of the bandits and to her displeasure she has to stay the night even though there are perverted men just down the hall. A plan is made for what do next with Lyra, and the reality of being far from home begins to sink in. Lyra and a certain someone set off and they begin their eventful journey together._

_Yeah I know that was a pretty crappy overview of chapter 2, bare with me though - previews and summaries are not my thing._  
><em>I aim to (hopefully) get better each chapter or so, this being the first one, it's probably going to be the worst.<em>  
><em>Please review, tell me what you think and if there's any major errors do inform me.<em>  
><em>Anyway I hope you like this so far xo -Jademrseucliffex._

_P.s when Lyra's name is like lie/ra and that means when Aya calls Lyra 'Ly', it's exactly like the word 'lie'. _


End file.
